


What Pulls You To Me

by SinnamonSpider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tumblr Prompt, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSpider/pseuds/SinnamonSpider
Summary: You'd think it would be Sam with the hair-pulling fetish.





	What Pulls You To Me

**Author's Note:**

> My response to the May Wincest Writing Challenge on Tumblr. Prompt was kinks: mine was hair-pulling.
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply. Feedback is glory.

You’d think it would be Sam with the hair-pulling fetish.

It would make perfect sense, what with chin-length locks and constantly flicking bangs from his eyes and waking up with bedhead that looks like a lion’s mane and the Disney Princess hair comments. No one would bat an eyelash at finding out that Sam likes having his hair yanked.

And sure, he doesn’t mind it - okay, he kinda loves it when Dean tangles his fingers in his hair, uses it to angle his head just right so he can kiss him just the way he wants. But when it really comes down to it, he’s not the one who gets off on having his hair pulled.

It’s _Dean_.

Dean, with his close-cropped hair, like golden-brown velvet on the sides where it’s trimmed shortest. Dean, who’s basically had the same hairstyle for thirty-five years. Dean, whose hair has never been longer than when he was a demon.

Dean’s the one with the hair-pulling fetish.

But it wouldn’t be fair to not mention how revved up it gets Sam, too.

When they’re just making out, lazy and slow, and Sam gets his fingers into his brother’s hair, nails skritching across his scalp to make Dean moan low and sweet. When Dean’s on his knees, green eyes huge and gorgeous, lips stretched wide around Sam’s slick length, and Sam grips that short hair on the sides of his head and uses the clutch to fuck Dean’s mouth, smooth snaps of his hips until he can feel himself bumping against the softness of Dean’s throat. When he’s fucking Dean from behind, and Sam grabs a handful of hair and _yanks_ , sharp and just hard enough, and Dean gasps and whimpers and comes, wet and forceful all over his own belly and chest, without a hand on his cock - just in his hair.

Well, it wouldn’t be the first time they’ve flipped convention on its head.

Dean’s sitting at the table in the War Room, light from the illuminated surface casting a soft glow over his features as he scans a huge, musty tome on vampire activity in Victorian-Age London. Sam smiles at the sight, watches for a few minutes more before climbing to his feet and coming up behind his brother, long fingers diving into the soft fluff of blond-brown strands and tipping Dean’s head on his neck.

Dean moans, tilts his head into the feeling of strong fingers against his scalp. “Readin’, Sammy,” he says lowly, words an argument but actions belying them. Sam ghosts his lips across smooth skin, laid bare for him, and tightens his fingers, pulling lightly at the tendrils caught in his hand.

Dean stiffens, breath hitching in his chest. “Well, book’ll still be there when we’re done,” he reasons aloud, pulling just a little against Sam’s hold. Sam feels the shiver course through the body pressed against him, even as Dean twists in his arms and brings their mouths together.

Yeah, Sam’s the one with all the hair, but that don’t mean a thing.  


End file.
